Five Times Blair Almost Fell In Love With Chuck
by LuvThatMotherChucker
Summary: ...And the one time she did.


The Five Times Blair Almost Fell In Love With Chuck

…And The One Time She Did

Chapter 1

Tears at the corners of her eyes swelled and clouded her already hazy vision. The perfectly done façade of a stone princess, an ice princes, threatened to be undone by tears. The inhuman way she was never broken by emotions about to be completely destroyed. And why? Because once again, Nate had screwed her over.

"_Look, Blair you are completely over-reacting! It's just a party." _

"_No, Nate, it is NOT just a party! This is the annual charity ball! It's important!"_

"_Everything is important to you Blair. Every little detail, everything. It makes me wonder what's __**really**__ important to you." He stared her down, anger obvious in his eyes._

_Blair had always prided herself on being able to read people. And she could tell that Nate was pissed. Not only was he pissed, she couldn't see any of the golden boy she once loved._

_No. STILL loved._

_Right?_

_She took a deep breath and locked her jaw. She would not be made a fool in front of the whole entire school. Blair set herself on auto-bitch and stared at him for a long minute. She saw Nate's angry glare falter beneath her full on angry-Blair expression. _

"_Who is she?" Knowing exactly what he had been doing while "on vacation with his father". _

_Nate's eyes widened, knowing that he had been caught red-handed. _

_Blair stood from her seat looked down at him and said "It's over Nate. This is one time to many." _

That's how she ended up speed walking as fast as she could towards the bathroom. Waves of nausea passing through her. As she raced by Chuck (who had seen the whole thing take place) he hooked his arm into hers, spun her around, and marched her away from the bathroom.

She glared at him. "What do you want Chuck?"

He saw her force composure and an even tone.

She saw him give her an uneasy glance.

"Please don't do it Blair." His eyes were pleading.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, re-adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder.

But they both heard the lie, both heard the too-quick response. And If Blair was half as crazy as she pretended not to be, she would have sworn Chuck could hear her heartbeat speed up.

"Don't do it Blair." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Just then everyone in the courtyard's phones buzzed and rang.

**Spotted: Our favorite Ice-Princess and her Golden Boy getting into another little lover's spat. What's wrong, B? Having trouble holding onto something that isn't yours? Or should I say someone…? XOXO, Gossip Girl**

She didn't need to look at her phone. She knew what the message was about. Luckily Chuck had led her over behind a building, hiding her from view.

"Chuck I have no idea what you are talking about so will you PLEASE let go of my arm?!"

"Blair. You know exactly what I'm talking about." His voice was low, his eyes were darker, he was angry. Blair could tell.

She opened her mouth to respond, and his grip on her arm tightened.

"I…"

Chuck didn't say anything, just took her arm and led her away from the school to the parking lot. All the sincerity and pleading gone from him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, more than a little scared of this side of Chuck.

"I don't know. Somewhere that I can watch you."

"I am 16 years old. I do not need a babysitter!"

Chuck did this thing halfway between a snort and a laugh. "I beg to differ." He said, coldly.

"Look Chuck, stop just…will you STOP?!"

He stopped walking and stared at her. His expression making her nervous.

"Blair, cut the crap. I _**know**_."

Blair shook her head over and over, side to side. No. No. No No No No! NO!

"But…"

"Nobody told me, your little secret is safe."

"Serena…?"

"Did not tell me."

"But nobody else knew!"

"Excuse me Blair, but keeping the fact that you puke everything that touches your throat isn't that hard to keep a secret from your oldest friend."

"You guessed?"

"Yeah."

"And how long have you known?" She said, her hands shaking and her eyes overflowing with tears. But no. She would not cry in front of Chuck.

"A few months. You…haven't…" He struggled to find the words.

"Done it in a while, no."

"Good." He gazed back up at her. He couldn't believe she could do this to herself, she was perfect, she was a beautiful, smart, witty, amazing, scheming, talented, a psycho bitch. She was perfect.

She was also his best friend's girlfriend.

"I'm taking you to lunch."

And it wasn't a question, and she knew it.

So there they walked, side by side.

Oldest companions.

Greatest enemies.

And Best friends.

And when Blair looked at Chuck, she didn't see an un-caring boyfriend, an oblivious mother, a stray father, or a frienmey gone missing.

She saw Chuck.

Just Chuck.

And only Chuck.

And she almost loved him for it.

Almost.


End file.
